


wait before you go

by orphan_account



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, cordelia goes to fight, idk where the line is, maybe its angst, sorry for my shit tags ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cordelia goes to close the gateway between the demon realms and her world in the middle of the night. She plans to go in secret, but James wakes up as she is about to leave.
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs & James Herondale, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale
Kudos: 23





	wait before you go

Cordelia shoved her sword in the sheath that hung from her waistband. Today was the day. Her gloved hands hurt as she touched the handle, but it wasn’t as bad as before, and she couldn’t fight a battle like this without Cortana. 

She looked at her reflection in the corridor mirror. How unpractical, she realized, would it be for her to keep her hair down. She walked across to her bathroom, grabbing a black ribbon, and returned to the mirror to tie her hair up. With one hand, she gathered her hair back out of her face, holding the ribbon in the other. Cordelia’s eyes shifted to the window into the dark night, and wondered if she would ever get the chance to come back and look in this mirror again. 

“Daisy?” 

Her gaze shifted back to the mirror, and she saw James was now in the mirror. He was holding a witchlight stone, the soft white light casting a silvery glow on his ink black curls. His golden eyes were half-lidded with sleep, and Cordelia’s heart clenched at the thought that she may not get a chance to see him again if tonight didn’t go as planned. 

She finished tying her hair up and turned around to face him. “Hi James,” she said, trying to sound like everything was normal. However, she saw Jamie’s eyes widen at the sight of her in gear at this hour, and it became clear her efforts had betrayed her. 

“Daisy, where are you going?” he asked, his voice soft. “It’s the middle of night.” A worried expression appeared on his face. 

“Highgate cemetery,” she replied. “I have something to take care of.” She put a hand on her forearm, checking if the knives she had strapped there were secure. “I’ll be back in the morning, don’t worry,” she lied. 

“Why are you going now? It’s the middle of the night.” The concern in his voice broke her heart, but Belial’s influence could still have a hold on him, so Jamie couldn’t exactly come.

“Apparently the gateway to that realm is causing some problems.” Cordelia crossed her arms. “And I thought I would take care of it with Cortana.” 

James dropped the witchlight on the floor. “Daisy, how could you? You were there when we first fought him, you can’t go alone. Just give me some time to get into gear and put on an energy rune.” He suddenly stopped talking, and walked across the hall to meet her. He took her hand in his. “You should’ve told me.” 

Cordelia lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes, as painful as it was for her to do. “I’m not sorry.”

“Daisy, you can’t possibly-”

“I have to,” she told him, a little too harshly. She took a deep breath in. “Someone has to close the gate.” She couldn’t stay for long. Cordelia knew if she stayed behind for too long then she would probably never leave. 

“Wait,” James pleaded, “please.” He lifted another hand to cup her cheek. He leaned down so their foreheads met. “Promise you’ll come back to me, Daisy.”

Cordelia pressed her lips to his, moving her hand to run her fingers through his soft black hair. As she pulled away, she looked up into his gorgeous golden eyes, silently praying she would get to gaze into them again. “I promise.” 

Then she ran down the stairs, through her front door. Raziel help me, she thought, as she did her best not to look back. 

**Author's Note:**

> for @mitsuhamiyazimi on tumblr. sorry if this is shitty


End file.
